TKI NUMBER UNO
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto jadi TKW? Mang ada yang mau jadi majikannya? Orang Naruto itu katrok abis bin gaptek gitu. Mana di negeri Sakura pula, tempatnya para ahli iptek. Kasihan para Uchiha yang jadi korbannya Naruto. Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakuin si Naruto biar gak dipecat di hari pertama ia kerja?
1. Chapter 1

TKI Number Uno

Summary : Naruto jadi TKW? Mang ada yang mau jadi majikannya? Orang Naruto itu katrok abis bin gaptek gitu. Mana ke negeri Sakura pula. Kasihan para Uchiha yang jadi korbannya Naruto. Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakuin si Naruto biar gak dipecat di hari pertama ia kerja?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING

Banyak OC, Cerita Pasaran, garing, typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair :sementara belum ada

Author Note : Naruto nama aslinya Narti karena majikannya susah memanggilnya, ntar dipanggil Naruto. Ia akan sering pake bahasa Jawa, biar reader gak bingung akan diberi artinya dibagian yang dikurung dan ditebalin missal: Enggih (**Iya**)

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Narti menghela nafas lelah. Udah seharian ini ia kerja jaga toko penyewaan DVD dan CD film. Kebetulan toko lagi rame banget sampai ia lelah jaganya. Ia melirik jam tangan, sudah hampir pukul 15.00 WIB, bentar lagi shiftnya selesai. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan lehernya yang kaku. Ia merapikan pembukuan yang tadi ditulis acak-acakan karena banyaknya penyewa. Sambil menulis, ia sedikit melamun, memikirkan masa depannya yang suram.

Dulu ia seorang murid teladan, selalu peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Seharusnya masa depan cerah ada digenggamannya. Tapi ternyata ia berakhir di sini, menjadi penjaga toko yang cukup lumayan popular di kotanya. Bukannya ia kurang bersyukur, gajinya lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidupnya sehari-hari, hanya saja ia tak puas.

Bukan ini cita-citanya dulu. Saat ia masih sekolah ia pernah berkoar-koar depan teman-temannya akan keliling dunia. Cita-citanya memang tak terwujud, tapi seharusnya ia tak berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini juga. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya dia? Ia sungguh sebal setengah mati liat teman-temannya yang lebih bodoh darinya malah hidup bergelimang harta.

Teman-temannya yang cewek banyak yang jadi nyonya hartawan karena kebanyakan menikah dengan para PNS. Tahu sendiri kan kalo PNS itu sebagian besar berkantong tebal. Sedangkan temannya yang cowok jadi pegawai kantoran dan berdasi. Sungguh ia merasa ini sangat tidak adil. Kenapa orang yang dulu mengemis padanya minta contekan, sekarang malah berjalan di depannya? Sedangkan dia… bernasib nelangsa begini?

'Aaaaa….' Teriaknya frustasi. Ia memukul kepalanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia marah pada dirinya sendiri terutama setelah ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat reuni kemarin yang dengan PD memamerkan kesuksesan mereka. Siapa yang gak kesal coba? Kapan ia bisa seperti mereka?

Pas lagi menikmati kegalauannya, ia mendengar suara 'klincing klincing…' tanda ada pengunjung masuk. Ia segera berdiri, menyapa pengunjung itu. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya ban…" katanya terhenti. Betapa terkejutnya dia lihat teman kala SMUnya dulu berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian mirip pemain sinetron.

"Kamu Narti kan?"

"Iyo. Sampean Marni?" (**Iya. Kamu Marni?**)

"Iya ini aku. Kangen aku. Kata ibumu kamu kerja di sini, makanya aku samperin."

"Aku yo kangen. Piye kabare?" (**Aku juga rindu. Gimana kabarnya?)**

Mereka lalu cerita-cerita seru, mumpung lagi gak ada pengunjung. Maklum sudah lama mereka gak ketemu, semenjak lulus SMP. "Oalah dadi awakmu dadi TKW. Ndak takut to? (**oh ya, kamu jadi TKW. Apa gak takut?)**

"Awalnya takut soalnya para TKW kan sering jadi korban majikan. Tapi gak semua gitu kok. Kalo TKW di Malaysia atau Timur Tengah emang gitu nasibnya. Apalagi kali PJTKInya bermasalah? Habis deh riwayat mereka. Aku beda. Aku jadi TKW di Jepang. Tempat kerjanya enak dan majikanku baik, malah aku sering dibeliian macam-macam barang bermerk."

"Wah enak tenan uripmu. Iri aku." (**Wah, hidup benar-benar enak. Aku iri.**)

"Kamu mau jadi kayak aku juga, jadi TKW di Jepang?"

"Mau, tapi aku gak duwe duit ki. Lagian aku iso kerjo opo?" (**Mau, tapi aku gak punya uang. Lagi pula aku bisa kerja apa?**)

"Gampang, aku pinjamin. Ntar ada pelatihannya jadi gak usah takut."

"Yo wis. Lagian, aku ning omah dewe. Mangko aku tak pamitan karo paklik, pakde, lan simbah. Kapan awakmu mangkat maneh?" (**ya udah. Lagipula aku di rumah sendiri. Ntar aku akan pamitan dengan paman dan kakek. Kapan kamu berangkat lagi?**)

"Minggu depan. Sebenarnya aku lagi nyari orang. Susah dapet karena kebanyakan pada takut jadi TKW semenjak banyak TKW bermasalah diberitakan di TV. Ntar uang gajimu dipotong buat bayar utang ama aku dan agensi yang udah ngirim kamu. Gak keberatan kan?"

"Ndak kok. Aku malah seneng, cita-citaku dalan-dalan ning luar negeri kesampean meski mung dadi TKW. Matur nuwun yo Mar." (**Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang, cita-citaku jalan-jalan ke luar negeri tercapai juga meskipun hanya jadi TKW.**)

"Ya udah aku balik dulu. Minggu depan aku jemput di rumah. Siapin semuanya. Dan ingat jangan panggil aku Marni, tapi Mery."

"Iya." Katanya Narti tersenyum sumringah. Rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ketika ada pengunjung yang datang mendekat. Karena urusannya dah kelar, Marni alias Mery meninggalkan toko, sedangkan Narti melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan sebelum shift kerjanya berakhir dan digantikan oleh rekan kerjanya. Ia melayani para pelanggan dengan ramah sehingga membuat para pelanggan sangat dekat dengannya dan puas.

**Setahun Kemudian**

Narti memandangi bandara Soekarno-Hatta, dengan penuh takjub. Ia melihat banyak orang berpakaian resmi, berjas dan berdasi hilir mudik di depannya. Ini seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Ia berhasil pergi ke tempat ini yang hanya bisa dilihatnya di TV selama ini. Ia menggenggam koper yang berisi barang seadanya. Hari ini ia dan Marni akan pergi ke Jepang setelah hampir setahun lamanya menjalani pelatihan dan magang. Ia sudah cukup mahir dan layak diberangkatkan.

Ia menunggu tak sabar panggilan. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama suara pegawai bandara yang cantik untuk menunjukkan kapan mereka bisa segera memasuki pesawat. Hal ini bikin Marni geleng-geleng kepala. 'Dasar katrok.' Katanya dalam hati. Habis dia ill feel banget dengan sikap ndesonya teman-temannya yang gak ilang-ilang meski udah setahun di Jakarta. Moga aja ia bisa menghilangkan nada medoknya itu, biar gak jadi masalah di tempat kerjanya yang baru.

'Panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat Lion Air tujuan Jepang nomor 235…..' kata petugas yang begitu terdengar jelas karena Narti udah berteriak kesetanan. "Itu pesawat kita… pesawat kita…"

"Aku tahu, gak usah norak gitu ah. Kita ke sana chek paspor dan tiket pesawat." Tukas Marni yang malu berat gara-gara ulah di Narti ini.

Setelah melewati prosedur yang ada, mereka pun sudah ada di atas pesawat ekonomi menuju negeri Sakura. Narti yang tadinya teriak-teriak penuh semangat, sudah tertidur pulas lima menit setelah pesawat lepas landas.

'Dasar dia itu gak pernah berubah. Tiap kali naik kendaraan pasti langsung tipul.' Batin Marni tersenyum. Ia pun menyusul Narti tidur biar sampai tujuan gak ngantuk. Pesawat pun terbang ke angkasa meninggalkan bumi Indonesia.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa hari kemudian Narti sudah sampai di rumah majikannya yang baru. Ia akan bekerja di kediaman Uchiha, salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Tentu saja rumahnya sangat mewah, seperti kastil di film-film Barat, membuat Narti bengong, tak percaya. Untung ia masih ingat pesannya di Marni eh Merry. Jadi ia gak bersikap norak apalagi mengeluarkan air liur saking terpesonanya. Ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri diantar oleh agensinya.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Wow isi kediamannya lebih wah lagi. Tempat ini seperti gudang harta (bayangin aja rumahnya Eyang Subur). Ia berdecak kagum. Di sana mereka diterima oleh Umino Iruka yang jadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Ia nanti akan dipekerjakan sebagai maid dengan kostum yang telah disediakan. Well keluarga ini tak terlalu keberatan dengan Narti yang berjilbab yang penting kerjanya bagus.

Kata agensinya keluarga ini orangnya perfeksionis dan sangat pemilih sehingga banyak pelayannya yang dipecat dalam hitungan hari. Makanya mereka banyak tak disukai para calon pekerja. Jadinya yang mau hanya yang tak berpengalaman macam Narti ini. Sebelum ke sini Marni e lupa Merry (Merry sudah nyiapin pentungan gara-gara si Naruti lupa terus namanya. Just kidding…) sudah mewanti Narti agar nurut kata majikan dan gak neko-neko biar selamat.

Setelah itu Narti ditunjukkan kamarnya, apa tugasnya, para penghuninya, dan aturan-aturan di rumah ini. Setelah merapikan barang dan ganti seragam ia pun mulai kerja. Tugas Narti di rumah ini hanya menyetrika baju dan membuang sampah, jadi ia nyaris tak pernah berpapasan dengan majikannya. Pelayan yang menyambut majikan hanya pelayan di ruang utama saja, sedangkan pelayan dari rumah belakang tak perlu ikut menyambut.

Memang orang-orang Jepang itu keras, dan disiplin, tapi Narti cukup memenuhi ekspektasi Iruka sehingga dalam waktu seminggu ia sudah jadi pelayan tetap. Hasil kerjanya memuaskan tak seperti pelayan terdahulu. Mereka sering genit dan berusaha menarik perhatian tuan muda atau teman-teman tuan muda yang berkunjung sehingga mereka sering kali dipecat dalam waktu singkat. Ia juga ramah dan senang membantu makanya disukai banyak orang, meski logat jawanya sering kali keluar. Jika itu sudah terjadi, mereka hanya tertawa saja, karena menurut mereka, itu lucu sekali.

Sebulan sudah ia kerja di kediaman Uchiha dan tak ada masalah apapun hingga saat ini. Ia senang mendapat gaji pertama. Gajinya gede, meski udah dipotong untuk bayar utang dan agensi, tetap besar melebihi gaji Marni, aduh lupa lagi Merry. Merry, wah dah mulai ingat sekarang, balik ke topis si Merry aja sampai iri. He he he, Narti tersenyum sumringah. Ia ingin membeli HP buat ngebel keluarganya di kampong, sampai ia mendengar suara….

Ia celingukan kesana kemari, mencari suara itu. Ia menyibak tanaman hias di pot hingga ke tong sampah dan ternyata suaranya berasal dari dekat tong sampah. Sepertinya itu suara benda kotak panjang nan tipis. Ia terus bunyi bikin Narti bingung mesti diapain. Ia belum pernah liat benda kayak gini. Mungil, tipis, bisa bunyi apaan ya? Tanpa sadar ia pegang terus dan sesekali membolak balik, mencari sumber suara hingga ia dibentak suara seorang cowok dengan suara berat.

"Cepat matiin HPnya. Berisik tahu!" bentak seorang cowok berambut raven dengan unik kayak pantat ayam tetangga Narti di kampong, berkulit sepucat mayat, sedang melotot marah padanya.

Narti bingung siapa yang dimaksud karena dia kan gak megang HP, jadi dia nengok kanan kiri, mencari orang yang dimaksud. "Iya kamu." Lanjutnya mengerti kebingungan Narti.

"Saya gak megang HP, Tuan." Katanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Terus yang kamu pegang itu apa?"

"Gak tahu, Tuan. HP kan bentuknya gak begini, Tuan. Setahu saya…"

"Itu HP model baru. Katrok amat sih lo. Cepat matiiin!" tukasnya tak sabar.

"Cara matiinnya bagaimana, Tuan?"

"Heueehhh, Elo itu tinggal di abad mana sih? Pake HP aja gak bisa. Pencet yang warna hijau atau merah." Narti berusaha mengikuti intruksi si Tuan itu, tapi gak bisa-bisa HPnya tetap nyala.

Orang itu menepuk dahinya kesal dengan kekatrokan maid yang ada di depannya ini. Ia hendak merebut Hp android keluaran terbaru, berniat mematikan HPnya yang sangat mengganggu telinga sucinya. Tapi gak jadi, pas liat ada noda di body HP yang masuk limited edition. "Elo matiin aja sendiri. Gue gak mau tahu. Balik dari sini, HP itu dah mati." Katanya sebal meninggalkan Narti. Dan Narti mengejar orang tak dikenal itu karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai tolong Narti.

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran gak elit diantara mereka dan sukses bikin banyak orang yang mereka lewati, mengernyitkan dahi heran. Pasalnya si tuan muda aka Sasuke terkenal paling judes, paling gak perdulian dengan sekitar, dan paling irit bicara diantara keluarga Uchiha, eh sekarang lagi mesra-mesraan baca kejar-kejaran dengan seorang maid baru? Di sisi lain, Sasuke lari pontang panting tak karuan dikejar orgil aka Narti. Sasuke lari bukannya takut, tapi jijik setengah mati dengan HP yang dipegang Narti.

Masa ia disuruh megang sampah. Iihhh gak banget deh. Walhasil apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa lari pontang-panting demi menghindari si maid gila itu. Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk keluar dari rumah belakang dan masuk rumah depan. Ia terengah-engah habis lari marathon. Ia menormalkan detak jantungnya dan memeriksa penampilan sejenak yang sedikit berantakan gara-gara lari tadi, sebelum memasuki gedung ruang utama. Apa kata para penghuni yang ada di ruangan di depannya, liat si Sasuke yang terkenal cool abis, berpenampilan berantakan?

Ia menelusuri lorong demi lorong karena luasnya kediaman Uchiha ini, untung dia terbiasa jadi gak khawatir tersesat. Ia pun berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan luas yang bertitle ruang keluarga yang sudah ditempati beberapa orang keluarga Uchiha. Sebulan sekali keluarga Uchiha, mantan Uchiha dan calon Uchiha berkumpul bersama, kayak orang arisan gitu deh. Ia dengan gusar duduk di sebelah Sai, sepupunya yang hobi senyum palsu, meski marganya beda karena ibunya nikah dengan Shimura Danzo jadi marganya ikutan Shimura.

"Elo napa? Datang-datang marah gitu?" Sapanya heran. Gak seperti biasanya Sasuke berwajah kusut begini, biasanya juga lempeng aja.

"Gue abis ketemu babu super katrok dan nyebelin." Kata Sasuke curcol.

Ha ha ha ha…. Tawa Sai, Shisui, dan Obito yang duduk bergerombol di sekitar Sasuke. Abaikan Itachi yang duduk termenung, melamun seorang diri di seberang tempat mereka kumpul, tak memperdulikan adiknya yang baru dinistai. "Emang elo diapain?" tanya Obito di sela-sela tawanya.

"Gue… ah, itu dia orangnya ke sini!" dengus Sasuke geram pada Narti yang datang membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas minuman pada mereka. 'Cepat banget ia kesini?' batinnya. "Ngapain elo di sini? Err Naruto." tanyanya sambil baca nametag di dada Narti.

"Ngelayanin tamu, tuan. Nama saya Narti bukan Naruto, Tuan."

"Iya, Naruto." Kata Sasuke ngeyel.

"Narti, Tuan bukan…." Balas Narti gak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Halah sama aja kan." Tukas Sasuke tak sabar membuat Narti cemberut. 'Ya gak sama dong. Narti dengan Naruto kan beda artinya juga beda.' Batinnya.

"Gimana HPnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mati sendiri, Tuan. Ini minumannya." Katanya sambil mengedarkan air minum pada majikannya. Dan sialnya HPnya bunyi lagi.

"Matiin!" Perintah Sasuke geram dengar rington sialan itu.

Narti yang diubah namanya jadi Naruto oleh Sasuke seenaknya sendiri berusaha keras mengikuti intruksi Sasuke. Ia mencet apapun yang bisa dipencet. Tapi HP tu tetap gak mati-mati juga, bikin Sasuke tambah gondok. 'Ni cewek begonya gak ketulungan. Lulusan apa sih? Masa make HP aja gak bisa.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Narti mendongak, menatap tuannya yang dibalas tatapan tajam. "Saya dah nyoba, tapi gak bisa-bisa, Tuan. Ini tuan aja yang matiiin." Kata Naruto memberikan HP itu pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ngeri liat HP yang tadi dipungut si Narti dari tempat sampah. ' ihhhh, jijay bajay.'

"Kenapa elo kasih sama gue?"

"Kan saya gak bisa matiin, Tuan." Kata Narti. "Tapi tenang, Tuan. Saya sudah membersihkannya. Sudah saya kasih desinfektan dan parfum. Nih wangi kan?" katanya seraya menunjukkan HP itu bangga.

Dengan amat sangat gak ikhlas, pake sapu tangannya yang dipinjam paksa dari Sai, ia membuka HP itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia liat siapa si penelepon. Ia tahu sekarang siapa empu HP ini. "Elo nyuri ini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Gak, Tuan. Tadi saya nemu dekat tong sampah." Kata Narti ketakutan.

"Aku gak percaya. Ikut aku." Bentaknya sebelum menarik paksa Narti ke hadapan Itachi.

"Oy, Tachi nih, HPmu." Katanya sambil memberikan HPnya yang masih bunyi. Dia nyaris mau bilang kalo Narti yang nyuri sampai ia lihat anikinya tanpa melihat, melempar pemberiannya dan tepat mengenai dahi si Narti. 'Aduhh..' pekiknya lirih menahan rasa sakit, takut ntar majikannya tambah marah.

"Itu sampah. Buat apa kamu bawa kemari?" kata Itachi dingin sebelum berlalu pergi. Sasuke tercengang, ternyata maid cewek itu gak bohong. Ia memang nemu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah udah nuduh macam-macam.

"Kirain HPmu hilang." Katanya lirih dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Elo bisa pergi." katanya pada Narti yang berdiri tegap menunggu perintah sang majikan.

"Tapi ini bagaimana, Tuan?" kata Narti.

"Buang saja."

"Ini masih bagus, ntar saya dimarahin yang punya."

"Yang punya udah ngelempar HP itu. Gak lihat tadi?"

"Enggih, ndoro." Kata Narti gugup kembali membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi untuk kedua kalinya, dengan bahasa Narti yang aneh. Tak sadar dengan kesalahannya, Narti malah menambahinya dengan pamitan ala Jawa. Ia merundukkan badannya sedikit membungkuk di depan mereka dan meluruskan tangan kanannya mengacung ke bawah sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi pergelangan tangan kanan. "Nuwun sewu." Katanya lirih sambil meninggalkan para penonton yang kebingungan. Kata-katanya Narti terdengar asing di telinga mereka dan bikin mereka tambah bingung dengan maid baru yang baru mereka lihat.

"Itu tadi apaan ya? Elo punya maid aneh banget sih?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"Kebiasaan dari negerinya kali." Kata Sasuke tak acuh.

"Negeri mana? Kuper banget." Tukas Shisui.

"Maksud loe?" kata Obito menimpali.

"Iya, masa HP aja gak tahu. Gak tahu caranya make pula." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Percakapan Sasuke dkk masih bisa didengar Itachi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ia mengulum senyum tipis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia dilanda kegalauan selama seminggu ini, membuat orang yang hadir di ruangan ini heran dan lega. Ya selama seminggu ini Itachi terus uring-uringan dan bikin suasana rumah jadi suram. Mana ia gak mau cerita apa masalahnya lagi. Yah, gimana ia bisa cerita, keluarganya pada sibuk dan jarang ada di rumah. Ia jadi kesepian di rumah sebesar ini, membuatnya tumbuh jadi orang yang tertutup.

"Mana ada?" tukas Shisui.

"Tu tadi buktinya. Namanya lucu pula. Naruto, kayak nama makanan penghias ramen." Tambah Obito gak mau kalah.

"Bukannya tadi, dia bilang Narti." Kata Sai heran.

"Naruto kok aku dengernya. Elo kali yang bermasalah telinganya." Tambah Shisui.

"Kau benar." Kata Sai ikutan sinting. Masa nama orang diubah tanpa persetujuan empunya pula. Mereka bertukar senyum, geli. Setelah itu mereka kembali ngobrol seperti biasa di ruang keluarga, bertukar kabar.

SKIP TIME

Naruto menimang-nimang benda yang kata tuannya itu HP, bingung. Abis ia bunyi mulu sepanjang malam, bikin dia gak bisa tidur. Gimana cara matiinnya? Ia menimang-nimang HP itu hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke tong sampah penuh kotoran makanan sisa acara keluarga sore tadi. Ia mengorek-ngorek tong sampah sekalian memisah jenis sampahnya, kali ada yang salah memasukkan. Soalnya kalo salah misahin, kan kena denda.

Pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngoret tempah sampah di pagi hari, ia kembali bertemu Sasuke. Ia melotot tajam dengan ulah Narti. "Elo ngapain lagi, Naruto?" Bentaknya.

TBC

Please RnR buat perbaikan dan semangat author untuk melanjutkan fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

TKI Number Uno

Summary : Naruto jadi TKW? Mang ada yang mau jadi majikannya? Orang Naruto itu katrok abis bin gaptek gitu. Mana ke negeri Sakura pula. Kasihan para Uchiha yang jadi korbannya Naruto. Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakuin si Naruto biar gak dipecat di hari pertama ia kerja?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo. Well, meski authir dah ati-ati editnya, tetap saja typo muncul. Namanya juga manusia. Fic ini special buat para lady buat selalu berfikir maju. I love u full/

Pair :Sementara belum ada

Author Note : pair SasuNarti? Agak susah karena harus bikin si Saskey masuk Islam dulu. Mulai chap ini dan seterusnya Narti ganti jadi naruto.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Naruto terkejut karena dibentak oleh Sasuke. Ia segera berdiri tegap, memberi hormat ala Jepang pada tuan mudanya. "Nama saya Narti, tuan bukan…"

"Terserah gue mau manggil elo apa. Elo gak boleh protes!" tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi Tuan." Protes Narti dan lagi-lagi dipotong Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

"Elo mau dipecat? Dan Hentikan itu! Jijik liatnya." Katanya ketika melihat Narti kembali mengaduk-aduk tong sampah.

"Tapi, Tuan. HPnya jatuh ke tong sampah, jadi mo saya ambil lagi. Ntar kita kena denda dan… Ah, dapat." Teriak Naruto senang dan lagi HPnya bunyi kembali. Ia menengok pada Sasuke. Seperti ngerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan, tanda menolak.

"Ntar bunyi terus lo Tuan."

"Bukan urusan gue. Benda kotor gitu, elo suruh gue pegang? Najis."

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia bergegas ke wastafel, tempat cuci tangan yang ada di sudut ruangan, menyalakan kran. Dengan PDnya ia menyuci sang HP pada air yang mengalir. Sasuke menggeplak dahinya, makin ill fell. 'Ni orang koplak banget sih. Masa HPnya dicuci pake kran air? Ya koitlah HPnya. Mending gue cabut aja.' Batinnya.

"Dah bersih, Tuan." Teriak Naruto bangga menoleh ke arah tuan mudanya. Ia melongo heran saat tak mendapati tuan mudanya di belakangnya. Ia hanya garuk-garuk kepala, angkat bahu dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mau mempersiapkan diri, karena kebetulan hari ini ia dapat cuti. Jadi Narti yang sekarang berganti nama jadi Naruto harus memanfaatkan moment penting itu sebaik mungkin.

Sasuke POV

'Dasar maid gila. Masa gue disuruh megang sampah? Udah gak waras kali ya dia?' pikir Sasuke frustasi. Oh ya ampun kenapa sih maid yang kerja di rumahnya gak ada yang beres? Dulu-dulu selalu dapet yang kecentilan dan sok seksi, eh sekarang dapat maid pasien RSJ. Apes tenan, nasibnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang kuliah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping teman-teman baiknya. Mereka heran, tumben Sasuke lecek gitu. "Elo napa? Kusut betul." Tegur Gaara.

"Gara-gara ketemu maid gila itu, apalagi?"

"Mang dia ngapain lagi?" Tanya Sai yang sudah tau insiden dengan maid itu.

"Masa dia HP dicuci di wastafel. Apa gak gelo itu namanya?"

"Pffft, jadi dia masih belum bisa make HP itu?"

"Belum." Sasuke memeriksa isi tasnya mau ngasih laporan yang dikerjakan kemarin. Ia mencari-cari sampai ke dalam, tapi gak ketemu juga. Ia mulai panic dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya karena hari ini harus dikumpulin. Mana senseinya galaknya naudzubillah lagi. Ini kesialan kedua yang dia alami hari ini. Mimpi apa sih semalam? Barang-barang Sasuke pun memenuhi permukaan meja, tapi tak kunjung ketemu jua. 'Pasti laporannya ketinggalan di rumah.' Pikirnya. Ia dengan kasar tanpa peri keHPan memencet beberapa tombol di HP, nomor yang sudah dihafalnya. "Bawa kemarin laporanku! Aku naruh di atas meja belajar. Aku tunggu, cepat!"

End Sasuke POV

Naruto POV

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan baju santainya bergegas keluar dari kamar. Hari ini ia mau jalan-jalan bareng Mery. Baru juga beberapa langkah, ia sudah ditegur Iruka. "Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan ji san. Mery ngajak jalan."

"Oh begitu. Bisa minta tolong?"

"Bisa. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong kamu antar amplop ini ke UK (Universitas of Konoha), kasih sama Sasuke-sama. Naruto menganggukan kepala. Setelah itu Naruto diantar supir karena tadi pesan Sasuke harus cepat. Jadi diantar sopir biar cepat sampai. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia keliling kota Konoha, tetap saja ia terkagum-kagum. Aduh sumeph lo. Meski sibuk padat merayap, tapi jalanan tidak semrawut, tiap pojok tempat bersih cling sepanjang perjalanan. Soal teknologi jangan ditanya lagi. Di sini juaranya. Makanya ia terkagum-kagum. Kapan ya Indonesia bisa kayak gini? Mungkin kalo para pemimpinnya dah bosen korupsi kali ya?

"Kita sudah sampai." Tegur Sang sopir aka Ebitsu begitu berhenti tepat depan gerbang kampus. Begitu sampai di UK, Naruto celingukan bingung. Ia dihampiri satpam. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya satpam yang bernama Hayate sopan.

"Saya mau ke fakultas ekonomi jurusan bisnis dan management."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Mau mengantar laporan yang tertinggal milik salah satu mahasiswa di sini."

Hayate membaca laporan yang dimaksud. Ternyata itu milik Uchiha Sasuke yang memang kuliah di sini. Akhirnya Hayate mengijinkan Naruto masuk setelah memberinya nametag yang harus dikembalikan saat pulang nanti. Naruto segera memasuki gedung. Oh well gedungnya sih keren abis. Bertingkat, bentuknya sedikit surealis alias gak seperti bentuk gedung bertingkat seperti biasanya. Sayang minim taman karena sempitnya lahan.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah mantap karena sudah diberi tahu letak gedung tempat Sasuke kuliah yang ada di lantai 4. Begitu memasuki gedung yang dimaksud, dia bingung sendiri, melihat segerombolan orang memasuki ruang sempit dan selalu terbuka tiap beberapa menit. Anehnya orangnya yang keluar selalu beda. Dia melongo heran dan mendekati kerumunan, tanpa sadar terbawa masuk kerumunan. Dia ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar karena kaget. Ruangan itu bisa bergerak entah naik entah turun karena dia memejamkan mata, takut.

Saking ketakutannya ia tanpa sadar memegang tangan seorang cowok setinggi yah kira-kira diatas pinggangnya dia sedikit, berambut coklat panjang dan diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas. Gara-gara itu ia dipelototi tajam orang yang bersangkutan, sepertinya dia keberatan. "Sorry…" kata Naruto lirih seraya melepas pergelangan tangan. Cowok itu tak menjawab hanya kembali memejamkan mata sebelum keluar saat pintu lift terbuka.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil keluar dari ruangan mini mengerikan itu. Tapi kali ini bingung. Soalnya tempat itu sepi BGT, yang ada hanya mobil-mobil. Wah ni anak nyasar di lapangan parkir nih. Ia bingung gimana caranya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia celingukan mencari tangga ke atas, sampai nyaris terlindas mobil yang baru masuk.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tinggi semampai menghampirinya. Ia khawatir Naruto terserempet mobilnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jatuh karena kaget."

"Syukurlah. Kamu mau pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Mau ke lantai 4, ruang RK015."

"Lift kan ada di sana? Kenapa kamu malah ke sini?"

"Mau nyari tangga."

"Tangga? Buat apa? Kan ada lift. Lebih praktis."

"Saya takut."

"Oh saya mengerti. Tangga di sebelah sana. Jaa ne."

Di lain pihak Sasuke marah-marah karena orang suruhan Iruka belum juga datang. Ia sudah nyaris berniat menelepon Iruka lagi sampai ia mendengar pembicaraan aneh teman-teman kuliahnya.

"Elo tahu gak? Tadi ada orang aneh kayak dari udik naik lift." Kata Kyusuke.

"Oh, yang megang tangan Si Nara itu." Kata RYu.

"Yup. Masak ya, dia masuk lift pake lepas sepatu dan matanya jelalatan kayak orang gak pernah liat lift aja."

'Glek. Perasaan gue kenal ama tu orang.' Baru juga dibatin eh Naruto sudah nongol di depan pintu, memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng nan udiknya, bikin ill feel semua orang. Oh yeah, dibandingkan dengan para FG yang jumlahnya bejibun teriakan Naruto gak ada apa-apanya. Malunya gak ketulungan. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menggali lubang di lantai dan masuk ke dalam selamanya. Tapi kan gak mungkin. Ia masih harus menjalani hidup dan mengejar mimpinya. Persetan dengan maid gila yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. Ia membungkukkan badan. "Gomenasai. Maaf Tuan, agak lama. Saya tadi tersesat. Ini Tuan laporannya."

Sasuke melirik malas pada maidnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa diantara maidnya, harus dia sih yang disuruh Iruka. Mang dia gak tahu kalo maid yang satu ini kurang beres otaknya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menerima laporannya, tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf Naruto.

Sai yang lihat keringat deras bercucuran dari tubuh Naruto, mengernyit heran. Perasaan ni gedung berAC, gak jauh dari pintu gerbang dan ada lift, kenapa ni anak keringatan. Jangan bilang kalo dia abis naik tangga. "Elo abis dari mana keringatmu bercucuran gitu?"

"Saya abis naik tangga, Tuan." Kata Naruto mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Naik tangga? Kenapa gak naik lift? Kan lebih cepat dan praktis?" tanya Neji heran.

'Tu kan benar dugaan gue.' Batin Sai.

'Pasti si katrok satu ini gak tahu cara naik lift.' Batin Sasuke

"Lift itu apa ya Tuan? Ano Tuan, tadi saya masuk ruangan mungil kayak bilik toilet gitu, tapi bisa gerak naik turun sendiri lho Tuan. Pokoknya keren dehhh..." curcol Naruto.

Semuanya langsung yang ada di ruang kuliah sweetdrop dan batin 'Ni orang hidup di jaman mana? Kok lift aja gak tahu.' "Itu yang namanya lift. Gitu aja gak tahu." Tukas Gaara jengkel merasa dipermainkan.

"Oh itu lift ya. Emang itu buat apa ya?"

"Itu buat pindah tempat ke lantai di atasnya atau dibawahnya. Mang elo belum pernah naik? Trus kemana alas kakimu?" kata Neji dengan sabar menjelaskan. Oh yeah diantara mereka berempat kan Neji yang paling sabar dan baik hati. Hidup Kang Mas Neji. Tokoh favorit author selain Naruto.

"Ya baru sekali itu tadi. Oh anu Tuan, sepatu saya, waaaa..…saya lupa. Tadi saya lepas waktu mau masuk gedung. Waduh kalo ilang gimana?"

'Hah…' pikir mereka jengah. Kali ini mereka gak habis pikir. Mereka heran kok ada ya yang lepas sepatu di depan gedung dan berkeliaran tanpa alas kaki di ruangan. Ni orang hidup di abad 19 apa? Lagian siapa juga yang mau ngambil sepatu buluk gitu.

"Tenang aja gak bakal ilang." Kata Neji sudah gak kebayang lagi ill feelnya dalam hati ia bersyukur 'Untung gue gak punya maid sinting kayak gini. Kasihan si uchiha.'

"Alhamdulillah. Saya lega. Eh Tuan, tadi saya ketemu cewek cantik yang ada di HP ini lho Tuan." Kata Naruto bangga sambil nunjuk HPnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya malas. Dalam hati ngomong 'Apa urusan gue?'

"Dia baik banget sayang kayaknya dia sedang sakit parah."

Srettt, nyaris aja kertas laporan di tangannya jatuh berhamburan di lantai denger komentar terakhir Naruto. "Jangan ngaco kamu? Mang kamu dokter?"

"Beneran Tuan. Pas liat bola matanya, saya langsung tahu dia lagi sakit parah."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ada Tuan. Bola mata itu tempat berkumpulnya saraf seluruh organ tubuh jadi kalo ada kelainan pada organ tubuh akan langsung dapat dideteksi lewat iris matanya selanjutnya tangan dan kaki."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Udah sana pulang." Usir Sasuke tak mau tahu.

"Dia bener." Kata Shika yang duduk di belakang Sasuke. Awalnya dia mau tidur. Dia terbangun pas denger penjelasan unik milik Naruto. "di Dunia medis sekarang sedang berkembang deteksi dini penyakit dengan melihat bola mata. Tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kakak temanku. Di buka klinik pengobatan alternatif. Aku sering diajak ke sana dan sering membantu. Lama kelamaan jadi bisa."

Shika yang langsung mengenali cewek ini yang tadi megang tangannya saat di lift tadi, jadi terkesan. Tidak sembarang orang bisa melakukannya. Ayahnya saja butuh alat untuk membantu. Nah gadis ini bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan apa-apa.

Sasuke tertegun. Apa mungkin ini alasan kandasnya hubungan ItaDei? Dia kenal baik Dei senpai. Dia gadis yang baik hati dan setia. Alasannya putusnya juga sedikit mengada-ada. Sepertinya ia harus ngecek masalah ini lebih lanjut. Yah itung-itung nolong anikinya. Kasihan juga liat anikinya yang dulunya perfect sekarang agak ancur-ancuran.

"Kalo gak ada keperluan lagi, elo boleh pulang."

"Haik. Terima kasih Tuan."

Baru saja Naruto berniat keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba dosen mereka sudah masuk depan ruang kuliah. "Mau kemana kamu?" tegurnya.

"Keluar. Saya a…"

"Cepat masuk! Bentar lagi kuliah dimulai."

"Tapi saya…"

"Masuk ku bilang!"

"I iya sensei." Kata Naruto bergegas mencari bangku terdekat yang kosong, tak ingin dibentak untuk kedua kalinya. Yah itung-itung nyicipin rasanya kuliah. Asik juga kuliah. Rada mirip waktu sekolah dulu. Ia nyatat beberapa yang menurutnya penting.

"OK kamu.." tunjuk Asuma pada Naruto. "Coba kasih contoh barang dengan klasemen konsumen khusus, tapi bernilai jual tinggi."

Sasuke langsung menutup mukanya dengan buku pura-pura tak denger. Dia terlalu takut dengerin jawaban aneh keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tu anak koplak pasti bakal ngeluarin jawaban aneh dan dia jadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas. Teman-temannya hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang, siap-siap mau ketawa.

"Barang halal dengan konsumen orang Muslim." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Barang halal? Kenapa barang halal? Coba jelaskan!"

"Bagi seorang Muslim, wajib hukumnya mengkonsumsi barang halal. Di negeri Sakura saat ini, barang halal jadi limited edition kalo tak mau dibilang nyaris tak ada. Padahal jumlah orang muslim dari kalangan imigran terus tumbuh. Sehingga barang halal dikalangan maum Muslim menjadi barang yang super lux."

"Nyaris tak ada. Lalu bagaimana cara kaum Muslimin memenuhi kebutuhannya?"

"Untuk makanan, mereka terpaksa harus mengolahnya sendiri, tentu saja setelah memilih dengan yang haram. Untuk produk seperti sabun, sampo, kosmetik dll, mereka menyuplainya dari kamunitas Muslim yang punya link sering keluar masuk di negeri Sakura, tentu saja dengan harga tinggi pula. Jadi menurut saya bisnis produk halal cukup prospektif. Sekian."

"Bagus, presentasimu yang bagus. Ada yang bisa ngasih contoh lain?" kata Asuma sambil mencari jawaban yang lainnya. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu kalo penjelasannya tadi telah berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia berfikir, Naruto benar. Produk halal sangat prospektif dikembangkan. Selain konsumen yang jelas dan jumlah cukup banyak, harga nyaris tanpa pesaing. Ia bisa untung besar dengan hal ini. Ia akan membuat stand khusus untuk produk halal di supermarketnya. Ia manggut-manggut dan menuliskan ide Naruto dalam notesnya. Ntar sepulang kuliah, ia bakal nanya Naruto lebih lanjut soal produk halal.

TBC

Please RnR dong. Yang review dikit amat. Pada ak suka fic ini ya? Btw, tapi author akan tetap ngelanjutin fic ini sampai tamat karena ini fic yang paling ku sukai.


End file.
